beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HadesKerbex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Demolition Hurricane 80R3F page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- Desboy96 (Talk) 18:26, October 31, 2011 come on wiki chat now, were all on thereBlade0886 19:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) come on fanon chat now, i'll be there.Blade0886 18:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) chat!!! fanon or wiki!!!!!!!!!!!! now!!!!!!!!Blade0886 18:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Can't :( HellKerbex 18:51, November 17, 2011 (UTC)HellKerbex It's for 5D only. HellKerbex 20:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) why did you create a team??!! i thought you wanted to be in mine!!Blade0886 18:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) it's ok you inBlade0886 16:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) why can't you come on chat??Blade0886 16:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Because I only chat after 4pm. It's my policy. XD But seriously though, don't ask until after 4pm on weekdays. HellKerbex 16:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) the only prob is i don't know when is 4 pm for you!!Blade0886 17:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, what's 4 PM for you? HellKerbex 19:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) In other words, when was 4 PM for you? (ex. like it was 2 hours and 15 minutes ago)HellKerbex 19:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Bey Seeking The Legends 7 was delayed due to time. I is trying to write it but can't find your bey. Is it Magmatic Master S:S? I'll put it in the story for now. -Gingka and Co. 19:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Bey Seeking The Legends 7 was delayed due to time. I is trying to write it but can't find your bey. Is it Magmatic Master S:S? I'll put it in the story for now until I know for sure. I'll release Chapter 7 once I know... ;) -Gingka and Co. 19:17, December 5, 2011 (UTC) First and Only Warning You NEVER, and i mean NEVER give yourself BP and EXP, only an official ref may due that. Should you break the rules again, youll be blocked for a week :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . :No, because you have yet to do an official battle with an official ref. :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . :I thought you WERE official! You were the ref 2 of my battles. HellKerbex 01:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Bey. Umm, you still have the spirit. The only reason you made a new one was because you dont like your current one. You can only control 1 bey, so if i register the new one, the old one goes up for grabs. Please dont leave messages on user pages to register. Follow the registration rules, or no go. :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . :Ok. I want Master up for grabs. Please register Zeuus. Thanks. HellKerbex 00:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Referee Test - Passed 1. Player A Commands To Attack, But Player B Commands An Ability That Protects. Which Ability Resolves 1st? A:Well, if the bey that defends' defense is higher, he wins. If the bey attacking's attack is higher, he wins Correct Answer: The Abilitly Called Last Resolves 1st. I.e Dodge Effect 2. Player A Barrages Player B. If Player A has 100 Attack but Player B has 200 Def is it a Stadium Out A: No. 3. Does K.O Mode Exsist? A:No. 4. How many BP and EXP do Tag Partners Get? A: Exp-win: 50, lose, 15. BP- Win: 300 BP Lose: 100 BP 5. Player A Plays His Finisher. Do You Describe to Everyone what it does? A: Yes. 6. Do you allow Players to talk back at you? A: No. 7. Who Has The Advantage in The Hydro Tank Stadium. A Bey of Fire or a Bey of Water A: Water. 8. Is thunder an Element? A: Yes. Correct Answer: No. It is a Subdivision of the Wind Attribute 9. Are Abilities Magical or Logical A: Logical 10. Who has the overall Advantage in Battle, Divine Saviour MS:UV or Hell Canine A: Divine Saviour due to stats 11. In a 3 v 1, how do the BP, EXP, and abilites differ than a 2 V 1 or 1 V 1 A: I do not know. Correct Answer: The 3/2 Opponents Can Do Combined Attacks. Should The One Win, He Gets 2/3 times the original EXP and BP 12. What Stadiums Are Forbidden from normal Play A: Those that are not registered. Correct Answer: Black Sun, Doma Orichalcos 13. How Are BP and EXP distributed in Free For Alls A: EXP: 30 For Each Peson You Defeat, Overall Win: 30 EXP X Amount of People, BP: 75 For Each Person, Overall Win: 75 BP X Amount of People 14. What is the BFRB and who are a part of it A: The BFRB is the Beyblade Fanon Registration Board. All board members are a part of it. 15: What does it mean to Stamp a be A: I have never heard the term used before. Correct Answer: To Lock a BEy and Forbid it From Use Due To Violation of Rules 16. Can the Ref Stamp beys? A: I think only board members can. 17. Can Refs Register Beys A: No. 18. What is the Difference between an ability and a special move A: A Special move can only be used when said so, an ability can be used whenever. 19: Does the ref announce when a player has called for a change in part, ability activation, or Special move activation? A: No Correct Answer: Yes 20. When Can Bladers use their SP A: When they get a ref's PM. XC: A) What Does MS:UV Stand For. Do Any Fanon Beys Have it? A: I do not know what it stands for, but it belongs to Divine Saviour. Correct Answer: Metal Storm Ultimate Verison B) Who Won The Final Battle in Beyblade 2000 A: Tyson Granger. C) Describe Doma Orichalcos in YOUR OWN words A: The stadium is a dark seal that takes opponents bit beats. Nothing that is outside the seal can enter, and nothing inside (like beys) can leave. Original Correct: 13/15 XC Correct: 2.5/3 Final Score: 18/20 Percentile:90 how you dare get offa my team??!!Blade0886 18:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Blade, it's a MAYBE. Don't be so sure. I will let u know if I am off or staying. HellKerbex 19:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) kerbex i wrote down my results but how many bp and exp do i get? i havent added them yet so you can add them for me would be great thanks :) LittleBirdy 16:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:User Talk Page U can comeback to chat now, hope u learned ur lesson 20:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Shop 'DO NOT TOUCH MY SHOP WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN OR YOU SHALL RECEIVE WHAT YOU DESERVE. ' Have Nice Day '' Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 04:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Ownership YOU! Hades/Hell you need to stp with the theft of others things (songs, templates, headers). Its been removed. If you want it back, ask the owner for permission. Stop it, seriously now. As for the LVM template, do not abuse it. Lockdown Lockdown